Noah
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Lavi, tired of his life, leaves all behind to go find a legend, one of the Noah who wold make his dreams come true. Sadly his adventure it's not gonna turn up to be as he expects. Tyki Mikk had been imprisioned for millenia, his punishment for having betrayed humanity, thankfully, someone is stupid enought to release him. Fantasy AU. Lucky. 18 .


Well, this is my first Lucky fic so be good with me. Its been long since I felt into this ship, and even longer since I started writing them. They might be OOC and the writing might be dense, but fuck it, I needed to write it. This is you fault Kashyurio, and you know it XD. In any case I hope you like it. I dedicate this fic to the girls of the Lucky chat, I love you~

* * *

The mountains looked as big and ominous as the locals had said they would look. Dark, covered with ancient pines trees, and a dense fog, the valley looked as the one came up from a fantasy book. Lavi liked it, but still, he felt a strange unease and fear as he kept climbing through the muddy path up to his destination. This wasn't a safe place, if the legend was true, he could die here and no one would ever know.

However, he couldn't go back. Not now. Not ever. His life at the university had been pleasant: a well-paid job as the youngest teacher on campus, a nice house full of books and knowledge, welcoming friends, an orange rabbit called Carrot…Still, all that had seemed fake and empty. Lavi had felt an estrange anxiety closing around him every day he had returned home from a pleasant, perfect and boring day at work. It had make him want to scream, smash things, run away, and go find something that would make things exciting and worth living.

The life at the university wasn't for him. Nor had been the army. Or the cold streets of his home town. Would he ever find a place to stay and be happy?

When he had accepted the field mission to go investigate the new continent, his friends had looked at him surprised. Leenale, one of the few women attending the university, had smiled uncomfortably but kindly, Allen, the perfect gentleman, had laughed thinking it was another of his jokes, and Kanda…well, Kanda had done what Kanda always did, frown and yell at him for his stupidity and careless. Lavi had laughed then too, as if this escape plan was another whim instead of something he desperately needed. He won't come back in any case; the others didn't need to know how sick he was of all of this.

A week later he had taken a train with all his things to the north. He had sold his perfect house, he had given Carrot to Kanda in a last revenge, and he had said his last goodbyes to everyone. Three days later he was on a boat over the cold sea. Then another train. A carriage. A horse. Until even that had been impossible and he had needed to walk himself into the dark mountains he now found himself into. Always north, to where the maps and known civilization disappeared, and legends began.

Along his trip, people had tried to stop him in different ways. The civilized people on the first train had said he was being childish, while they laughed amused at his story, the men of the last city however had said with a more serious tone that he was being plain stupid, to quit it and go back, but the locals…the locals had just looked at him horrified and begged him not to go.

Lavi smiled just remembering it.

He had left the horse to them, along with his suitcases and more unnecessary things he had taken from his house. He didn't even know why he had taken them. He didn't need a compass or the guiding devices, Lavi had learned to read the stars when he was five. He didn't need the fancy clothes or a warm bed as the ones he had had at the university, after ten years serving in the military, he could fall asleep in a frozen hard floor as if it was nothing. He knew how to hunt, how to light a fire, how to find water, talk a hundred languages, prepare any medicine, fight…so he had walked up the mountains with his now ruined clothes from the university he hadn't even cared to change, his muddy boots, and a bag full of fresh food and some blankets to hide and protect him from the rain.

It was hard. It was a madness. Yet Lavi felt more alive than ever.

He also carried another object that had accompanied him for a lifetime. A book. Well, it had been a book once, now, after so many years, after so many nights reading the pages and handling it with obsession, it looked more like a worn-out piece of leather about to crumble. Lavi held it against his heart, protected and close, as a mother cradling a baby.

It was the book that had started his life, the reason he had stood up one day and crawled out of the hole he had been born into.

It was a book about the Noah.

Some people would laugh at this if they knew, Leenale, Kanda and Allen for sure, they would call him childish, superstitious, not a proper behaviour for a university teacher. The Noah clan was folklore, a story to scare the kids and send them to bed, a warning told by priests and churchmen to make people believe their tales. They weren't real, they were impossible. That was the reason Lavi had hidden the book at first, as a child he had hidden it so that the adults won't take his toy and fantasies away, trying to make him grow up and mature. Then he had learned to actually read it, and he had hidden the book for an entire different reason.

The book didn't tell storied of the Noah kidnaping and killing children to feed on their souls, it didn't talk about right and wrong, about demons and angels. It talked about the Noah clan. It told the story of a group of beings who had been the first ones to walk on earth, immortal, powerful, godlike, not good or bad, but a natural force that had reigned for decades. The book told their good golden age, but it also talked about how they had fallen in disgrace and ended up cursed.

The book also explained how you could summon one so it could serve you.

Lavi shivered as he remembered how he hadn't believed the book at first and had taken it for another fairy-tale, disappointment filling him after so many years. However, finally at the university, as a professor or ancient history and languages, he had started to look at it differently. The book was too old, so old he couldn't even date it. The stories and legends it told were unique, too different from any other he had heard about…and it had so much detail, such a huge mixture of languages and grammatic, as if it had been written before them all as if it was the genesis of the legends.

Lavi had started to wonder.

In his fake house, with his fake books and fake friends, Lavi had wondered what he would do if he could really have such a being as his servant. He had wondered about the pure power he could have, about the _freedom_ , about his boring normal life. It soon had become an obsession. An obsession so big he had left all behind and was climbing a mountain ignoring all the warnings around the legend.

Lavi didn't regret it. It could be fake, it could be true. But this trip had still helped him realize a few things he hadn't realized before. Here, alone in the mountains, he could be himself. He didn't need to smile falsely or joke to put people at ease. He didn't have to hide his intelligence or the way he could learn any skill in a few hours, so people won't send scared glances his way. There wasn't superstitious mumbling on his back when he revealed his red scarlet hair, or his eyes of different colours.

Here he was free to do as he pleased.

Lavi breathed deeply as he neared the top of the mountain where the path ended in a cave. After a month of travelling of searching the right place, of asking and tiredness, he had finally arrived. This was the end of the world, a place no one dare approach thanks to the curse. A Noah tomb. The place where the book said one of them had been buried and was waiting for the eternity to end.

Lavi observed the place he had dreamed with. It was dark, much darker than he had imagined. Dark stone, dark trees, dark light, dark ground, as if the course had also blead into its coffin. Lavi shivered observing it. There were signs on the rocks of the entrance, but Lavi couldn't understand them in the last. Were they warning? Prayers? They looked like butterflies. Dark, huge and terrifying butterflies.

Lavi released the breath he didn't knew he had been holding. Was he really going to do this? Wake it? What if the book was wrong? What if he woke something he couldn't control? Evilness? The end of the world? What if the legends were true? What if Lavi couldn't bond it?...

Lavi shook his head. He was already here, and there was no coming back. His obsession had lasted long enough, it was time to finish it.

Entering into the small muddy and cold cave, Lavi opened the book. The light was dim, he couldn't even see where he was going, but he had memorized the book long ago. He didn't need the light to read or to call for it. _He could also feel it's presence right in front of him._

Stopping in what he knew was the middle of the cave, Lavi took a breath to calm his nerves and the numbing anticipation. This was it, he was doing it. Real of false? Good or evil? Friend or foe? He didn't know, but still, he was finally doing it. His dream. His freedom. Everything he desired. He was going to do this and get it all.

Lavi smiled wryly. Kanda was right, he was so damn stupid.

Closing his eyes to the darkness surrounding him, into a middle of a cave in the middle of nowhere, Lavi started talking in a language that was made of thousand others, in a voice that was calm, and yet a bit desperate. Lavi called for it as if the other one was the only thing that could save him. His voice going up and down in a tender cadence, between song-like verses, sifting and creating a strange magic Lavi didn't understand.

He slowly woke it up. Word after word, phrase after phrase. Lavi felt something around him sift, move, as if stretching. The darkness grew deeper. The silence was painful. A sense of exhilaration invaded him. A sense of fear followed after. It was real. He had done it. What had he done?

Doubs and terror of the unknown assaulted him. However, he still didn't open his eyes, he didn't stop reciting, he couldn't finish this now. He needed to wake it, but then, he needed to bind it to him, to put it in chains so it wouldn't cause chaos. Lavi changed his words, his voice turned demanding, stronger, more confident. The feeling on the cave sifted. Angry and amused. Lavi frowned. He didn't know what the binding entailed, but he now desperately hoped that it meant the Noah, or whatever was now in the cave with him, wouldn't be able to harm him.

Lavi tried to concentrate despite the sudden panic. The binding was the difficult part. An even more ancient language, a different pronunciation, a more messed up grammar and declinations. He didn't know what a mistake on his part could do but he had a feeling that it won't be good. So, he keep chanting, ignoring the presence as it seemed to grow stronger around him, curious, distracting, amused.

Finally, the last part came: the exchange. He would give it blood, his life source, his essence, the part of him that made him Lavi, and the Noah would give him back his loyalty and service. This exchange was said to be old and powerful in every culture Lavi knew about. It had been forbidden by religion as something sinful and heretic. It was a bond for eternity the superstitious said. It was something done in weddings, in families, out of love and loyalty.

Lavi hadn't understood why the binding needed to be done this way.

Lavi took the book in his hands, opened it, and extracted a small razor blade from between the yellow pages. The silence seemed to fall into the world as he slowly put the sharp end against his forearm's skin, pressed it hard, and slowly moved it up from wrist to elbow, feeling a small line of fire appear on his skin.

He raised his bleeding arm in an _offering._

Gasping for breath after the long chant, scared, in pain, but still with his eyes closed and his feet planted determinately on the ground. Lavi felt the small razor slip from his wet shaking fingers and fall on the ground along with his beloved book. There was no sound. No movement or amusement anymore. Nothing. Lavi waited the agonizing seconds just waiting for something to happen. Had he imagined it? Was this just a fake thing?

For a heartbeat, he felt stupid being there, in the middle of nowhere, in darkness, bleeding and away from everything and everyone he knew.

But then, something stepped in front of him. Lavi could feel the warmness it's body emitted in the cold cave, his breath in the silence, his sole huge presence. Dark but also warm, so warm.

Long fingers grabbed his wrist and raised his arm even more pulling him closer. Lavi gasped. Then, something warm and wet licked at his blood. It's tongue, closing the ritual, and the exchange. Lavi shivered. Terrified. Confused. Amazed. But he didn't retreat as the mouth lowered even more over his arm, following the drops of blood into the sensitive skin of the inside of his elbow. Lavi hold his breath shivering again.

The deal was done. It had drink it. They were bonded. Lavi opened his eyes.

The light now flowed the cave. The darkness had disappeared, as if the problem had been the curse and not the monster. Trees now grew green, the stone was a pale grey, the light entered the cave despite the rain falling outside.

The monster in front of him wasn't what he had expected.

It looked human. Long curly hair that felt over high checks bones and an angular and strong face, tanned skin, the colour a mix of chocolate and an unnatural grey that made it look extremely soft, and soft fine lips perfect for kissing. He was tall, towering over Lavi with ease, his body muscular, but not in a way that would made people uncomfortable. He also had golden eyes. Lavi didn't know how to describe the colour otherwise, they were the eyes of a sleek panther, of a deadly snake, confident in his power, calm, amused, _arrogant_. Lavi felt his breath catch in his throat when he looked at them.

The monster was handsome, and he was also smirking, as if he perfectly knew what was going through Lavi's mind.

Lavi stepped back lowering his eyes and trying to get himself under control. The adrenaline was still pounding in his veins, the fear, the pain of the blood…the arousal? Lavi blinked confused, and tried to pull his arm free from the other's hand.

The monster however only griped his wrist harder, and smiled with a fake smile that in another case would be terrifying. It however pissed Lavi for some reason.

"Release me. Now" he commanded, smiling at him back with one of his cheerful fake smiles. He had done it. He had released a force of nature, and he had bonded it to him so he would obey. He could do what he wanted now. He was free.

The other however crooked his head, just like a cat, the annoying smirk still in his lips.

"Or what?" the creature said, his voice dark and low, making Lavi's heartbeat drum faster in his chest for no apparent reason. Thanks god, the other still released his arm with an angry gesture, and Lavi didn't have to do something embarrassing. "Do you even known what you have done little one?" he sounded…angry.

"I…released you?" Lavi said slowly.

"Indeed. And then bonded me to you. _Forever_. Congrastulations _,_ I'm your husband now, boy" the Noah was still smiling, but Lavi could feel now a dark aura surrounding him.

Lavi gulped. He also raised an eyebrow confused and weirdly offended. Shouldn't the other be happy? Lavi had freed him from his curse and prison. And…boy? Lavi was about to celebrate his twenty fifth birthday, he had stopped being a 'boy' long ago, excuse him!

"I am your master, not husband" he quickly clarified raising his hands still covered in blood and making his voice sound angry "I'm not interested…in that" he said, despite his best efforts, blushing just by remembering his previous reaction to the Noah.

He was tired, that must be it.

However, it was now the monster's turn to raise an eyebrow annoyed. His smirk finally disappeared. Stepping into Lavi's personal space, the monster grabbed his chin and raised Lavi's face closer to his, until his lips almost touched. His eyes looked intently into Lavi's ones, his whole presence seemed to engulf him, angry, but also curious and amused.

"Oh, you are not interested?" he whispered against Lavi's lips

His eyes lowered to the other's lips. His blood seemed to roar. The Noah smirked again and Lavi couldn't help but blush as dark and his hair. Finally, he managed to push the other back not being able to look at him in the eye. Hated him. He fucking hated this man. And what the hell was happening to him? He wasn't this…weak normally, he was supposed to be an adult and be over this kind of things! Lavi looked back at the other, but the Noah was again smiling with that knowing smirk, almost satisfied.

"I am not going to obey you" he said with pleasure changing topics.

Lavi frowned his desire to punch him in the face substituted momentarily by confusion "What?"

"I have told you, we are just bonded forever" he said with a pleased tone "No more, no less. You have no right to be my master and I don't have to obey you"

Lavi stared at him in disbelief. That wasn't possible, the book had said…' _bonded_ ' Lavi realized. It had just talked about a connection, not about one powering over the other, that had just been an invention of Lavi's eager mind. He had no power, no dreams, no freedom, he was exactly where he had been before starting the trip.

Well, he also had released into the world something he didn't now he could trust.

The Noah observed him for a moment from head to toe as if thinking. Then he nodded as if pleased with his own conclusion, and approached him.

"Now, _darling_ , I'm afraid we have a place to go" the monster said grabbing at his arm and pushing him alongside him leaving him no option but to follow him outside the cave.

"What?" Lavi again mumbled confused

But then they stepped out of the cave into another world.

…oOo…

Tyki observed the house with mixed feelings inside him. He was home, but his home wasn't exactly as he remembered. It had grown bigger, sophisticated, better. Tree floors raised from the green hill, with big open windows, with strong creamy stone creating arcs and balconies. It seemed to have changed with the world, from the small hut he remembered to this huge mansion, from a humble house to a place of wonders. How many years had passed since the millennium earl had been defeated and they had been cursed and imprisoned for eternity? How many members of his family had been able to break free like he had just done?

Uncertain, he glanced at the boy walking beside him towards the house and through the high green grass of the hill. His arm was still griped between Tyki's fingers, trapped and breakable, covered in blood. The Noah sighed. Humans had always been so weak, Tyki had killed so many man, stronger and prouder than this one, older and younger, yet, for some reason, Tyki found himself unable to harm this one strange boy.

 _He was his now, to held, cherish and protect_.

Mixed feelings again stirred in his head. Anger, disbelief, happiness, a desire to fight his destiny and this boy. The human had managed to break the curse, but he seemed to know nothing about what he had really done, and Tyki didn't know what to make out of it.

Before, when the Millennium Earl still lived, they had been the apocalypse of the world, so full of hate against humanity that Tyki had sometimes forgot himself into the madness, into the blood and darkness. It had eventually ended. His hate and chaos had disappeared along with the Earl into the void of dead, not even being able to reincarnate, but still, the world had been unable to forgive them, the Noah clan, for what they have done, no mattered if they had just been weapons in a crazy man's hand. So, they had been punished. The curse was supposed to lock them forever, to make they pay for their crimes and regret everything. The last part had not been very difficult to achieve.

Yet the curse had had a weakness, a way to be broken, a hope to be held. Only their other half, their soulmates, and destined lover, would be able to break that curse. It had been impossible of course. Hidden in the middle of nowhere, locked under complicated and forgotten spells, with such a little opportunity, Tyki had known from the start that such a thing was not possible. Soulmates didn't exist. He had known that the dark cave would be his prison forever.

Tyki looked at the boy walking next to him. His supposed 'soulmate'. The young man was so young, barely out of his teenage years, yet his dark green eyes were so old and dark, as if he had seen much more than he should.

Tyki wanted to know about him, ask who he was, what made them destined for the other, but he just kept his silence and just observed him more, as if trying to memorize his very breathing, this creature that shouldn't exist. The boy was tall, with lean muscles and a perfect round ass, but he wore such messed up and dirty clothes that his good looks were totally ruined. He kept looking around the hill covered in grass and had a confused and worried look in his eyes as he kept trying to follow Tyki long strides.

He looked like a puppy trying to follow his master. Adorable. Tyki wanted to bite him and tease him again making him blush.

He frowned. Was this the boy destined to him? Did Tyki belong to him as the boy was now his? He felt again the mix of feelings: happiness, rebellion, happiness again. He wanted the boy to be his, _he needed him to belong to him_ , but he didn't know if he wanted to belong to the boy too. This wasn't exactly what he had expected, or what he was. He wasn't a man who had ever wanted to settle down with someone. And also… _"Obey me, I am your master" "I'm not interested…in that"_ Tyki wanted to roll his eyes. He was the Noah of pleasure, there were a few things that he expected from a relationship.

However, before he could wonder a bit more about the young man lack of sexuality, they finally arrived at the manor's huge wooden door. Tyki stopped under its arc for a long moment, doubting. It's been years, centuries, millennia. What if he was the only one who had come back? What if there was no one home?

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the human looking at him weirdly at his side, Tyki knocked with a soft globed hand. His clothes having changed as he appeared in this part of the world to accommodate to the latest fashion of this era. Magic. Witchcraft. The boy had stared at his ass in the tight pants for a few minutes and Tyki had felt happy.

However, as the sound rolled down the hill, it was only followed by silence. A deep dark silence that seemed to crush his soul as it prolonged. Then he heard a few steps on the other side, some clicking, pounding, and finally the huge door opened.

Sheril. With Road in his arms.

Tyki breathed again. He wasn't alone. They were alive. His family was alive.

Road screamed, Sheril gaped, and suddenly Tyki was being hugged by his family like he thought he would never again be able to do. A third person arrived at the hall, Wisely with his forehead and third eye hidden under a bandana, then the twins hand in hand, and more…they were all here, even a smirking Nea, he seemed to be the last one.

His family and people he had never met but that he supposed were his family new partners welcomed him with open arms. Tyki smirked, he insulted the twins, he smiled at Road and tried to kill his older brother when he tried to kiss him more than once. However, through all the process, he never released the hand he had around his human's wrist. As if scared he will run away from him and leave him alone.

Tyki didn't recognise himself. He had never been so needy or in need of someone.

However, the boy was looking so pale and so completely out of place that Tyki started to worry. He said nothing as family member after family member hugged Tyki and welcomed him home, he just stayed there, looking at it all with those deep green eyes and a serious face. However, Tyki noted the emptiness in his eyes, the yearn and pain he was trying to hide. Tyki frowned for some reason not as happy as he wanted to be despite the situation.

"Brother, uncle, cousins" he said at last interrupting the ruckus " This is Lavi, the human who broke the curse" he quickly say trying to make that glance disappear from the boy's face.

It was then Lavi's turn to be hugged, mocked and cherished by the family. His family knew what Lavi had done, what the boy meant to Tyki and they welcomed the boy into the family eagerly. The boy seemed to transform then before Tyki's eyes. He started smiling then, joking with the others, messing with his cousins between laughs. But Tyki's frown only increased. The boy was smiling, but Tyki couldn't help thinking how false and forced that smile looked. Lavi acted smart, at ease, yet Tyki felt the tension in the boy's body, how his eyes always looked back at the exit and how pale he still was.

There was something wrong with the boy, and it keep worrying Tyki. He had just met the boy but he wanted him to be happy, _he wanted him to be happy next to him_.

Weird. Tyki frowned, trying to resist his destiny but at the same time so desperate for it to be true.

Sheril soon organized a tea party, before the huge windows of a luxury decorated hall, marble tables were prepared, sofas arranged and hundreds of cakes, sandwiches and sweets were prepared for the noisy family. Tyki sat on a sofa on the middle of it all with the redhead human next to him. His arm lay on the sofa's back over the boy's shoulders as if holding him in place, possessive, caring, in his other hand he was holding up a tea cup he didn't dare drink.

He was introduced then to the new members of the family. A beautiful smart woman who was holding a little baby was Sheril's wife, the twins had two blond girls curled against their side with a smile as wicked as theirs, Wiseley had an angry man with long dark hair who glared at everyone, Road, a little boy with glasses snoozing on a sofa…Tyki now had Lavi. He curled his arms around his shoulders pressing him more firmly to his side.

"Where are you from?" Road asked Lavi, as she filled his teacup with more sugar cubes than could be healthy.

"I don't know" Lavi answered with that fake smile that kept unnerving Tyki.

"And you parents? You should tell them about your new…"

"I don't have any family"

Tyki felt the boy tense under his fingers as if burned. He gazed a finger over the boy's neck trying to make him relax, marvelling at how soft and warm his skin was and at how, once he started, he couldn't stop caressing him. They boy however tensed even more under the caress, and Tyki felt a strange pain rise in him making him stop.

Sheril coughed, clearly also noticing the boy's discomfort and quickly changing topic of conversation trying to avoid the conflict. Lavi had saved Tyki, but he was still a complete stranger to the family, he could still hate them all.

"What you do for a living, Lavi?"

"Now? I have a doctorate on history at the university, I'm a teacher" his voice sounded so calm and controlled, fine and proper despite his tensed figure that Tyki wondered if it wasn't all just his imagination.

Sheril looked at Tyki raising an eyebrow. Tyki ignored him.

"Now?" Wisely interrupted, clearly having seen something interesting in the human's mind, and as always, curiosity taking the better of him "What you did before?"

"Before, I worked for the military for ten years"

A silence suddenly spread on the room. Sheril's wife raised a finger to her mouth in confusion. His whole family looked at his partner in confusion. Even the twins looked at the boy frowning.

"But you look so young, and weren't you a doctor? That usually takes years, how could you spend so many years in the military and then have a…"

Lavi only smiled more. On the outside he looked fine, at ease, as if nothing mattered. Tyki felt his heartbeat increasing under his fingertips, his muscles tense even more until he had to be in pain, and his fingers turning white while griping the steaming tea cup.

Protectiveness raised inside him. He wanted to curse. He had tried to resist it, to fight a destiny that had been set for him. He had decided long ago that soulmates won't be important for him, that he would chose whoever he wanted to marry and love, not the universe. He would choose his partner.

Yet, another moment with this boy being so tense by his side, so uncomfortable and about to run away, and he would commit homicide again, this time against his loved family. The boy was his. No one would hurt him. He would protect him, he won't lose anyone again. Not someone so important.

Tyki sighted knowing he had already fallen deep.

"We should get going" he said raising from the soft fluffy sofa and pulling the boy along with him.

His family looked at him weirdly, worried, but as the boy had done, he just smiled, the perfect gentleman, and pulled the boy outside the room between the protest of his family. They were fine, they would always be there, he could always come back and visit them, but he needed now to ease his partner, to know him, to discover what exactly he was starting to feel, what this protectiveness meant.

"Where are we going now" the boy asked as they again crossed the green hill downwards, the cold wind caressing their hair and curling around them.

The boy's fake smile had fallen to reveal again his true self: serious features and calculating eyes that knew more than they should. His easy and calm behaviours had also faded to reveal the alert and readiness of his body, like a soldier prepared to strike. Tyki breathed relieved just seeing his human's raising again, away from that disturbing mask.

"If you are not going to obey me or listen to me, I should probably return to the university" the boy mumbled softly then while looking at the dark clouds, a defeated and resigned air around him that Tyki wasn't liking one bit. "I guess I could still remake my life there"

"There's no need for that" Tyki quickly said to the boy. He didn't want him to go, he still needed to find out what they could become, to see if his life with this boy would be so perfect as the ones he had seen his brothers and family had in the house. If he could also have a happy ending. "We are married now, remember?"

Lavi frowned trying again to get free from him. Tyki didn't allow it, he had a strange need to touch the boy at all times. Lavi sighted and just gave up. "You know that's not true"

Tyki smile faded with the answer.

"Do you really want to return" he said seriously, as his soul suddenly felt empty, if the boy wanted to return to his previous life, Tyki won't stop him, he knew how to live alone, he could keep doing it for eternity, he won't force the boy, not him, he won't turn into the monster again.

The boy seemed to think for a moment. Tyki held his breath, waiting for the loneliness to trap him again in his life.

"….No" The boy finally answered. Tyki smirked stupidly satisfied.

"Then come with me" he said turning again to face the boy at the end of the hill.

The boy raised his head, his eyes even more green than the grass around him, his hair redder that the blood he had spilled so many times, and more important than ever, despite knowing what he was and what he was capable of doing, his stance free of fear.

"Where?" the boy asked.

"Home"

…oOo…

The first week in the Noah's house felt like a weird dream for Lavi. The house had been in the middle of a dense old forest, small, almost ruined, as if no one had remembered it existed since it was built until now. It was a little house, with a little living room, a little kitchen full of plants and herbs Lavi had never seen. It had a second floor, with a lonely bedroom with a bath on a corner and a library that had been Lavi's dream for the past several days.

It had been so different from the mansion the Noah had taken him first, that Lavi has thought it to be a joke. Strangely, it had been here where Lavi had found himself relaxing for the first time since meeting Tyki. Lavi had never lived with anyone, his childhood and his experiences with friends and strangers had been far from good, he had never felt comfortable around anyone, he had always needed to wear a mask, yet, this week with the Noah had been different.

The first day, when they had been repairing the old house and looking for how bad the disaster was, they had spotted a stain in one of the carpets of the bedroom. Without thinking, Lavi had started reciting chemicals in alphabetical order that could be used to clean it. However, Tyki, instead of looking at him weirdly, as Lavi keep on going for several minutes, only looked at him seriously, as if considering the options, and had nodded when Lavi finished. When Lavi had talked about random things while they had been repairing the roof, from how an oligarchy was still better than an autocracy, or how the industrial system was going to ruin economy, the Noah had nodded and joined the discussion without even batting an eyelash.

Lavi was amazed. For the first time in his life, he felt accepted at ease with someone similar to him, the Noah didn't judge him for his young age, from his extensive knowledge, he didn't look at him as if he was a weirdo, a wizard he should burn. Lavi could insult him, shout at him, joke with him using his worst sarcasm, and the Noah would just hit him back with his own dark humour.

Lavi loved it.

Lavi had also managed to held himself back when the Noah had made something…Noahish. He was also quite proud of it. He hadn't screamed when Tyki had put his hands on a tree, and his leaves had dried, his bark had turned black and it had slowly fallen to the ground with an empty sound. Wood for the fire Tyki had said as if it was nothing. Lavi hadn't also said a thing when Tyki had appeared one night from out of the woods, with a dead bear over his shoulder and had just starting preparing it for dinner.

They were both weird. Lavi thought that was the reason they get along so well. Although Tyki seemed to get a little pissed when Lavi didn't respond to his magical tricks. Lavi had loved teasing him for a half hour one time till the Noah had understood what he was doing and had taken revenge.

But no all have been good. At first, on the mansion, he had felt a stranger, the Noah clan had seemed fine, but Lavi had found himself smiling his fake smile, hiding himself again. He had thought that he wouldn't be able to escape his life, that it would end up the same, fake friends, fake house, fake job. The Noah family had seemed to expect something from him, although Lavi didn't know what it was. Even Tyki had felt different when they had been there, Lavi sometimes also caught the Noah staring at him with an expectation Lavi couldn't understand.

However, the worst thing were the nights. They slept together since the house only had one room and one bed, but the nightmares had also seemed to find him there. Lavi found himself waking some nights between screams, the smell of blood and gunpowder on his nose, the screams and cries of hundred people in his ears, and the pain, so much pain. He had hated the military, he had hated it so much he still ended up in shock every time he watched a man in a uniform, but it had also been the only way to escape from the dirty, deadly streets he had been born into.

Tyki also screamed some nights. Lavi felt him trembling, sobbing and begging on his back. He had known his history from the start, their atrocities, why some people still called them monsters, but he hadn't give it much thought until the sobs of the Noah seemed to be able to break his heart.

On those nights they always ended up hugging the other, trying to calm the horror, to survive together, understanding the other's pain as it was his own. They never asked for an explanation, they never said a thing the next morning. They were still strangers after all, and they both had also a pride as big as the Noah's mansion.

Still, Lavi liked his new house, and his new life. There were still Tyki's expectant glances, the subtle touches when they were working together or when the Noah thought Lavi wasn't paying attention, but Lavi didn't want to read into, he didn't know if he was ready for that kind of relationship. He wasn't new to sex, in war, sex was one of the little things that could keep you sane a bit longer, that could ease the fear and pain, but Tyki was looking as if he had something else in mind.

The Noah was handsome, Lavi couldn't deny it, he was the most handsome man he had ever seen, tanned skin, that wicked smile, and those golden eyes that had made Lavi think about things he shouldn't be thinking. At least not so often. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he could control his stupid libido.

Still, Tyki was the only person who had seemed to accept Lavi as he was, he could be the person he could share his life with. Lavi already felt the peacefulness and happiness a life with Tyki in this wood would entail. Hugging, loving, playing. But after so much betrayal and pain in his life, he didn't know if he would be able to open up again to someone in that way, to expose himself to another being as he truly was. Not even for someone as wonderful as Tyki. He could do sex, he could live with him, but love? Lavi didn't know if he was even capable of it anymore.

…oOo…

Lavi sat on the bathtub, warm water up to his chest and his whole body relaxed. Today had been a hard day. He had been living with the Noah for two weeks now, but there were still so many things to do in the house. Today he had been working on the library, dusting shelf after shelf, and book after book, and marbling at the amount of titles he had read. The Noah sure had an interesting library.

Lavi sighed as he laid his head back on the tiles of the tub thinking about all the time he would spend reading.

The night was dark, winter was coming and the chimney still needed some fixing. Still, with the fire, the warm water, the small candles, and the silent room, Lavi felt his body melting slowly into dreamland. He had pulled his wet hair back so it won't cloud his vision, he had even dared remove his eyepatch, a thing he normally didn't do because the colour of his right used to unease people.

He smiled thinking about it. He should have taken it off long ago, Tyki's eyes were even weirder, but he supposed old habits die hard.

Suddenly the room of their shared room opened and Tyki entered the room. He was a mess, covered in mud from the garden, his hair tangled, clothes broken, and his eyes pissed. The noble man was gone and the uncaring Noah had arrived. Lavi loved him, it was a part of Tyki he had never believed could exist, but that was even more fascinating than the controlled tidy one.

Tyki just stared back as Lavi floated on the tub.

He didn't mumble an apology for the interruption, he didn't even smile as a child who had done something wrong but had no regrets. No tease. No innuendo. He just stared at him with an intensity and hunger in his eyes that had Lavi's own blood burning in a second. No one had ever stared at him like that.

They had been doing this for quite a while now. The stares, the silence, the hunger. A strange and dangerous game they were playing. They both knew what went thought the other's head, what a single touch or world would do in those moments, but one of them always ended up breaking the connection.

So Lavi stared back, unashamed, letting his eyes trail over the other's form, his long legs, his opened shirt, his huge hands. He felt the other's eyes also roaming his body in the same way, over the scars, over his pale skin, his chest, his neck, his lips, trailing over the drops of water to finally settle on his eyes. On both of them from the first time. His eyes grew even hotter, more intense.

Lavi felt his pulse quicken, his breath deepened, and for a moment all he could see was the golden eyes focused on his. More famished than ever. Scorching. Scalding.

"Tyki" he whispered breathless.

It felt like an explosion on the room. The Noah suddenly closed the door behind him with a bang as if trapping him inside, as if preventing his escape, as if he couldn't prolong this any longer. He crossed the distance that separated them in two long strides and knelt on the side of the tub with a fluid movement.

They reached for each other at the same time. Tyki griped his chin, Lavi buried his hands on the black hair, the Noah's arm curled over his back drawing him near, and Lavi finally crushed their lips together as if that was the only thing that mattered.

Water splashed, the tub cracked under their weight, and the candles shivered in the air currents, but neither of them cared.

They kissed each other as animals in heat: biting, licking, tasting the other, as if they had been starved from centuries and only now they could feed. Lavi pulled at the other's hair pushing him closer, trying to lick deeper into the other's mouth. His other hand fought with Tyki's shirt until he managed to introduce a hand inside and touch perfect soft skin.

The Noah grunted when Lavi rolled a nipple between his fingers, but then he angled his head so he could bite into Lavi's exposed neck, and suck and nip again until Lavi felt his limbs losing their strength. When the hand that had been holding his chin lowered down the water, caressing his belly, and down his navel, to grab at his growing erection, Lavi couldn't stop the movement his hips made, or the obscene sound that escaped his lips.

"Inside…" Lavi gasped as Tyki stroked him with those long and rough fingers, his big hands making caressing him as if he was made of porcelain and slowly driving him crazy with need "Come inside the fucking tub"

Tyki nodded eagerly against his neck, not stopping his dirty kisses there, obsessed in leaving a mark, making Lavi skin just too sensitive in the abused area "Yes. The tub" the Noah mumbled absentmindly. Lavi shivered as the other tried to climb into the water not daring taking his clothes off or even stopping licking at his throat.

Damn, that was so sexy. Lavi moaned as the other finally felt between his legs. Water splashed again, the space felt crowded, the tub too small to accommodate them both, but that wasn't important right now. While the Noah searched from valance in the slippery surface, Lavi managed to finally rip his wet shirt. For a moment he just stared at it, the tanned skin, the rippling muscles as the other moved between the water... Lavi felt his hands move on their own to caress it all, the pectorals, the dark nipples, the strength barely contained under his skin. He raised from the water with the other still between his legs, to bite at the other's beautiful chest.

Tyki's hand slipped on the marble and groaned, the sound making Lavi moan his own pleasure. Why did he have to had a voice so low? So damn erotic? However, before he could continue his exploration, Tyki grabbed Lavi in a hug, turned them around, and sat the redhead on top of him managing a good position. Lavi continued stroking his abs, his pectorals, everything he could touch and don't giving a damn about his own nakedness or the vulgar position, looking at Tyki, the Noah was also having a good time touching and memorizing his body.

Tyki's hands then felt on his ass griping at it possessive before going up his exposed back slowly, making him shiver.

"You are covered in scars" he said breathily "Who?... Who did this? I would murder him"

Lavi stopped. Frowning he raised his eyes to watch the Noah's face. What he saw there made him shiver in horror and pleasure at the same time. Tyki caressed his cheek, then his neck and shoulders, with a care and delicacy that made Lavi want to cry.

He was telling the truth. Tyki would kill for him. Despite his own nightmares, horrors and all that, he would really kill and condemn his soul even more for him. Lavi felt pleasure, horror and worry fill his chest. As the Noah grazed one of his nipples with a thumb, Lavi moved his head from side to side. No, he didn't want that, he won't let Tyki hurt himself again, won't dirt his hands with more blood.

Lowering his body into Tyki's one, and moving his new lover's hands to his ass again, he just smiled wickedly and whispered. "Fuck me"

Tyki understood. Raising his head, a bit, the Noah captured his lips in another kiss. Slower, deeper, much more meaningful than the last one, sucking at his lips as if trying to eat him whole. Lavi answered with the same feeling. He was done pretending and running away from this. He had never felt anything similar to what he was feeling for Tyki. He felt so at ease, so happy, so perfect that he was afraid to wake up in his luxurious bed at the university again.

When Tyki's fingers gripped his ass, his huge hands just the prefect side for him, Lavi could do nothing but moan and roll his hips in invitation. Tyki teased him. For a moment he did nothing but kiss him and move his hands over his ass without advancing. Driving him mad. Lavi bit him, but the Noah only smirked and bit back, making Lavi grunt in pleasure and dig his nails on the Noah's still clothed shoulders.

Lavi cursed. But both could play this game.

Lowering one of his hand to the other's huge and hard erection, trapped between the black tailored pants the other always wore, he started caressing it. Tyki trembled under him at the first touch, he arched his head back in the second and, on the third Lavi finally heard a priced moan with that dark voice.

"What happens Noah? To old to play?" he teased him back.

"You punk" Tyki breathed between his teeth a wild smile spreading on his mouth.

Lavi kissed him back as Tyki's hand finally moved to where he needed it. The first stroke of the other's fingers against his entrance made Lavi gasp. It's been so long, but it felt so damn right to do this with Tyki. The second touch made him whimper, the third made his limbs trembled and fall into Tyki's chest splashing water yet again.

"You sure you are ok?" Tyki said from under him.

"Yes!" Lavi mewled trying to get his body in control.

"We don't have to do this if you…"

"I want it! Please" Ok, that might have sounded a bit desperate. But it had been too long, and he was young, and healthy. He _needed_ this.

The first finger inside him didn't even hurt. It felt so god to have him inside that Lavi just rubbed himself against the other under him as if asking for more. Tyki cursed. He shifter under him as it trying to rearrange his own trapped erection. The second finger started to hurt, but Lavi made his mind forget about it, as he helped Tyki get his cock out from those tight perfect pants he had adored since the first time he saw them. The third one however did hurt and Lavi had to still for a moment as he accepted the other inside.

Tyki kissed him through it. Soft butterfly kisses along his eyes, over his lips, covering his neck. Lavi let him stretch him as he wanted, working him open slowly, until the pain turned into pleasure, until Lavi felt his body burning again thanks to the intimate contact, until he needed something bigger and harder filling him, than the other's fingers buried inside him to the knuckles.

"That's…enough" he said without breath, grabbing at the other hair as the Noah's teeth closed around one of his nipples making him moan even louder. Tyki's fingers started to set a knowing rhythm inside him, provoking him, until his whole body seemed consumed by pleasure, until there wasn't a part of his body that didn't seem to be left untouched.

"Not yet" the Noah just said, as if Lavi wasn't about to have a meltdown just by being fingered.

"Fucking yes now…" he said out of breath, his pissed tone sounding more needy and supplicant than he liked "Now. Fuck me. I need….I need you in-inside"

Tyki looked at him. A blush, awe, and wonder in his face. And his fingers still filling him up until Lavi couldn't take more.

"I don't wanna hurt you Lavi" he said in a serious but stupid sexy voice.

Lavi threw his head back felling the other movements inside him, knowing how close they were getting to reaching that place that would make him scream. Because he would scream like he had never done, he was sure of that. Stupid Noah of pleasure.

"You are doing far from hurting me, Noah" he said blushing at his own words and his acceptance.

Tyki smiled. Pure satisfaction. Lavi wanted to punch that smirk out of his face. Separating a bit from Lavi, Tyki rearranged his legs so the other was straddling his hips.

"You will have to do the moving" he said with a frown in his face, as if giving Lavi the control worried him. As if it wasn't every man's dream.

Lavi ignored him. He just moaned as he felt the other's dick right under him, prepared to get inside him whenever he wanted. Damn the other felt so big, so hot and hard. Lavi had never done this with someone so big, he had never been so out of it.

"Yes" he practically sobbed.

When Lavi finally lowered his hips doing what they both so much wanted, both of them held their breath in silence just concentrating in the connection they now shared. Lavi arched, his whole body shivering from the pleasure of having the other inside, of being filled so good, of the stretch, of the burning, of the perfection of it all. Tyki just raised a hand to his mouth as it trying to hold a moan and closed his eyes as if he was trying to control himself.

"You are so…"

Lavi moved up. Tyki whimpered and grabbed his hips, not holding him, just needing to grab into something. Lavi let himself fall back down again seeing as Tyki released a breath and moaned in pleasure. Up again. Then down. For a moment he just observed the other twist and squirm under him as he rode him in earnest. But then the other angled his hips in a certain way, and when Lavi lowered himself into the other, a sea of stars sparkled his vision.

He indeed screamed.

Lust and desire flooded his veins, and he lost it. Gripping the sides of the tub, he started moving his hips as if in trance, up and down, empty and full, his whole body feeling consumed by the pleasure as he mounted the other as a wild animal, seeking more pleasure, more sensation, more of Tyki, he needed him so much.

Suddenly, strong arms circled his waist trying to hold him back from such wonderful pleasure, from the end, from the most marvellous experience of his life.

"Dear god Lavi, you need to slow down, you will hurt yourself" the voice sounded rough, as if in pain, as if barely holding his sanity.

"Tyki" he moaned "Tyki. Tyki" he repeated he caressed his face, his hair, his mouth.

"I know baby, but you need to slow down"

"No" he sobbed, trying to desperately move "I need you inside, please, please" he gabbed at him.

And suddenly the other was trusting inside him as Lavi went down. Lavi moaned with a scream as Tyki reached inside him so much deeper than before, so much better than before. Something broke, the sound nasty and unpleasing. The tub. Water splashed everywhere, the fire cracked filling the room with steam.

Lavi just opened his legs more in the now free space as Tyki sifted him under him and started pounding him as he so needed. Lavi arched on the floor, his hips rolling along the others movement following him, his hands grabbing the other arms hard, the whole place shaking as Tyki fucked him into the floor with passion.

"Yes" he managed to say "Like that" it felt so god he might be crying.

Tyki kissed him. On top of him, as if shielding him from the world. Lavi kissed back. Emotions, pleasure, the other holding him up, his arms under his body pushing him closer, as if he couldn't stand to be apart from him.

Lavi lowered his last barrier.

Looking into the other's marvellous, and enigmatic golden eyes, so focused in him, and in his pleasure, Lavi could only say between moans and whimpers "I…I-I"

Tyki's thrust suddenly slowed down, deeper, harder, with the same intensity, even painful, but more tamed, caring, giving him a chance to speak. As if lust had been forgotten for something else, as if the Noah of pleasure had given up for the man named Tyki.

Lavi gasped as the other slammed into him again, obscene sounds filling the room, water still splashing everywhere and pleasure numbing his mind. Their faces so close, their breaths mingling together, their eyes locked as if for eternity.

"I know" Tyki said caressing his cheek "I love you too"

Lavi felt his body shatter then. The pleasure too much to hold it back anymore, his mind to affected to try to be rational. Lavi hugged his Noah and kissed him as his whole body spasmed in the drenched floor reaching his climax. As he felt filled in more than one way. As he felt more happy and at home than ever.

He then felt Tyki grunt over him, his body growing tense and then lax abode him, before collapsing on top of Lavi. Yet they kept kissing, hugging each other as they would always do for eternity. As Lavi would make sure they would do for eternity.

"You fix the tub" Lavi finally said after a while, after they had been lying next to each other for half an hour, touching, kissing and just marbling in the other.

"It was your fault" Tyki said smirking, drawing lines over Lavi's lips slowly "If you hadn't been so…"

"You fix it!" Lavi said blushing again, interrupting the other before he could remember that embarrassing moment. Lavi didn't know what had gotten into him.

Tyki smiled with that knowing evil smile. He hugged Lavi even closer, the floor was still wet, but thanks to the fire on the chimney that had kept burning, it all felt like a sauna. A sauna that had ruined the curtains, wooden floor and even the bed.

Lavi didn't want to think about it too much.

"If I do fix it" Tyki said against his lips "What would be my reward, my little bunny?" he said as he nosed against Lavi's temple with a smile.

Lavi frown disappeared.

"Bunny? Really? Pet names?"

Tyki shrugged.

"Well, you looked so adorable when you keep calling my name and moving your…"

Lavi hit him. Hard. And blushed until he was the same colour as his hair.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he said pushing his hands over the other mouth trying to make him quiet about it all. He was no good with feeling. He was even worst with…he blushed even more. He was not going to be able to look at the other in the eyes for a few years.

"Then will you fix the tub?" Tyki said cheerfully, raising from the ground and starting to strip from his wet, muddy and broken clothes.

Lavi looked at him still lying on the ground, confusion and arousal battling in his head as the other stripped completely naked before his eyes. "What?" was all he could say.

Tyki smiled. With is evil smile.

"Ah, I have such a great wife" he said getting into his knees in front of Lavi. _Naked_. "I'll be making dinner, don't came down until you have fixed it all ok? I _will_ give you a reward."

Lavi gaped. Argument, confusion, anger, and some very vivid images, mixed in his head. Tyki went out of the room, happier than Lavi had ever seen him. It took a moment for Lavi to process what had just happened. He blushed even more when he finally understood it.

His homicidal instints also increased.

What the hell had happened? Tyki wasn't so…annoying before. Had he hit his head with the tub. Lavi observed the broken parts. The water, the fire, the bed. 'I will give you a reward'. His body grew hot despite what they had just done. Lavi heated himself for it. Stupid bastard.

If he had known what he was getting into…Lavi smiled. He had wanted a servant, he had wanted magic, someone that would take him out of that boring hole, who would cherish him for who he was, who would become…his husband.

Lavi got up and started piling the pieces of marble into a corner. If he had known what he was getting into he would still have done it anyway.

END


End file.
